


Oneshot #1 - Farmer and Evelyn

by Narcopepsi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, OC, Stardew Valley - Freeform, THE GAYS - Freeform, evelyn is a sweet old lady, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcopepsi/pseuds/Narcopepsi
Summary: The one where Alex stays at the farmer's house after an incident with George, and Evelyn decides to pay a visit the next morning.





	Oneshot #1 - Farmer and Evelyn

**Author's Note:**

> The only notes I really have on this is that the farmer's name is just a quick self insert, this is a character I do not plan to continue and all of my future oneshots will more than likely have randomly named characters.  
> Other than that, I hope you stay to the end and enjoy this! :)

When Josh woke up the following morning, Alex was sleeping as soundly as could be. It wasn’t much of a surprise to him, really; the poor guy just went through something he wouldn’t wish on anyone. After pondering about the situation with Alex and George for a bit (and, admittedly, watching Alex sleep), Josh got up and went to prepare his rucksack for the day. Hopefully by the time he got back from the fields, Alex would be waking up. He just hoped it wasn’t before he got back. He didn’t want Alex to feel abandoned. Not again, not by another person he trusts.

~~~~~~~~

As Josh approached the tiny farmhouse again, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. From where he was standing, it looked like Evelyn was standing at his door. He didn’t know how long she had been standing there.. What was she doing here? After what happened, she shouldn’t be here; he loved the woman to death but it isn’t exactly appropriate with Alex in the emotional condition he is in.

“Uh, Evelyn? Can I help you?” Josh asked as politely as he could. He didn’t want to be too hard on the poor woman, but he was just as angry at her as he was as George. Why didn’t she do something to stop him?

Evelyn turned around, obviously a bit frazzled by the sudden turnup of the farmer. It looked like she had been crying, but he couldn’t tell for sure. “Oh, hello dear. I.. I came to check on Alex.. And you, of course. Do you mind if I come in? I feel as if you and I have a lot to talk about.” She looked at Josh and gave him a friendly smile, but he wasn’t too quick to return the gesture.

“With all due respect, Evelyn, I don’t really think that’s a good i-”

“Please, Josh. I know what you must be thinking but I.. I’m not as wicked as you might want to make me out to be.”

They stood there silent for a few moments before Josh sighed. “Alright, we can talk. But as far as I know Alex is still asleep so we have to be quiet. Okay?” Josh reached for his keys and Evelyn nodded. He didn’t know why he agreed to it, but it’s best if he hears her side of things too.

~~~~~~~~

“Would you like some tea? Or coffee?” Josh asked, tending to his kitchen a bit before turning around. When he did, Evelyn pulled a plate of cookies out of the basket she was carrying, and took a seat.

“Oh, no thank you dear. I’m afraid I’ve had enough caffeine in the past twelve hours to keep me going for the nest ten years.” Evelyn sighed, pulling the cellophane wrap off from around the plate.

Josh took a seat across from Evelyn, and took a quick glance over to the bedroom before looking back at her. “So, what do you need to talk about?”

Evelyn looked down. “It’s about last night, as you may already know. I just want you and Alex to know that.. I don’t share the same opinions as George does, and if I had my way about things Alex would still be at home where he belongs. But.. George is still the man of our home, and I cannot change his mind or appease him. However, I do not endorse his behavior towards Alex in any way.. And despite what you may believe, I support the relationship he has with you one hundred percent.” At this point Evelyn had looked up again and was looking at the bedroom.

“R-relationship?! Evelyn, I’m not at all sure what you are insinuating but-”

“Honey, I see the way he looks at you. I’ve seen the way he’s changed since you came to town. Before, he was closed off, always stuck in his room or at the tavern with Haley.. But when you showed up in our lives I.. Saw this change in him, something I’ve dreamt of since he was a boy and came to live with us. You are the spark that lit his flame, Joshua.. And I can tell that he has done more of the same for you.”

Josh was blushing furiously, but he couldn’t seem to break Evelyn’s stare. Tears were starting to swell up in her eyes; tears that proved her love for Alex and the genuineness of her words. He finally smiled at her, and she smiled back as she wiped her eye with the sleeve of her dress.

“If you ever need anything, anything at all, Josh.. I’m just a call a way. Despite my husbands beliefs, you are still welcome in our home and so is Alex. I hope you believe that.”

Evelyn stood up and brushed her dress out, evening the wrinkles out a bit. “I should be going now, George is more than likely up and he needs his medicine. I hope that I’ll be seeing you two soon.”

Josh nodded and walked over to the door with her. As they gave their goodbyes, something felt different in the air; it was lighter, as if a load had been taken off both of their shoulders. Time would only tell if it were to stay this way.. But one thing was for certain; the love bound by this town was eternal, and not even the might of Yoba could break it.


End file.
